


In A Cage

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Feral Eliot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘This is what I do’.  It had been comforting then.  Every broken bone and blooding mark made it far less so now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Cage

  
Alec didn’t know what to do.  Besides freak out which was where his brain was currently headed but he had to stop it quick.  No one else was there.  The comms didn’t work here and he had to handle this on his own.

This was, by far the worst job they’d taken.  Eliot’s idea, none the less, but then again none of the rest of them would have even thought of doing this to him.  He was their hitter, their lone gunman, the man who took the shots and got the scars and made the bruises look cool.

He started on the cage system, trying to get them out before anyone else came. He just hoped Eliot would remember him before he escaped.  Nate and the others would be there, they’d be waiting to drug him until this ran out of his system, but until then, Eliot was a bigger threat to him than their mark. 

Eliot saw him then, saw him at the controls and smirked.  “So it’s you.  You think you can do this?”  His smile was feral, something hunting and hungry and Alec tried not to think about what he’d seen those hands do before.  He could hear Eliot in the back of his head, back in the beginning before they were really a team, Alec left alone and waiting to be caught because he’d thought he’d been left alone.  Eliot had come around that corner though and he knew he’d be safe, knew from the set of his shoulders and the look in his eye that he wasn’t the man to give up.  ‘This is what I do’.  It had been comforting then.  Every broken bone and blooding mark made it far less so now.

“You think I won’t slip out of your cage and find you?  Huh?  HUH?”  He pounded on the cage wall closest to Alec and he looked up. 

Eliot was in full hunting mode, not just his smile feral anymore, but everything about him.  Instinct was kicking in and Eliot was violence in motion, just waiting for the right trigger.  He was like a tornado ready to strike and Alec was at the eye of the storm.

“I’m going to let you out now.”  He said, taking a deep breath.  “I’m just here to get you out.”

He hit the button and suddenly Eliot was in his face, pushing him against the wall.  “Do I look like something you can put in a fucking cage?"

“Go man.. just… go…”

His eyes hardened slightly.  “What are you playing out?  Why’d you let me out?”

He tried to think of something that would make sense to Eliot’s drugged mind but there was nothing.  Instead he fell back on Eliot’s own words.  “This is what I do.”

Eliot pushed him back hard against the wall then, stepped a couple steps back, and fled.  It wasn’t until the others had him drugged and carefully wrapped up to get him back to normal that Parker came in to the arena and found him against the wall, eyes still closed.

“He wouldn’t have hurt you.”  Parker said softly.

“I know, but…” He looked at her and took a deep breath.  If anyone would understand it would be her.  “What happens to someone to put that inside them?”

She smiled softly at him, the kind of smile that was endearing and slightly condescending.  “You happen to yourself.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Eliot/anyone other than nate, cage


End file.
